The Law Breakers
by Neph Champion
Summary: Three adults, addicted to Dual Monsters, get sucked into the YuGiOh! Television show when they are watching 0 session. The three are troublemakers, one is a hacker, on does research, and one creates viruses. They get sucked into GX.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Sphinx, Zaki, and Ooka.

Sphinx: This is our first shot at co writing a story! Title subject to change.

Description: Three adults, addicted to Dual Monsters, get sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Television show when they are watching 0 session. The three are troublemakers, one is a hacker, on does research, and one creates viruses. They get sucked into GX.

Disclaimer: Sphinx, Zaki, and Ooka don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or GX. If we did, Gx would be very different.

99999

Title: The Law Breakers

Author(s): Sphinx Mouto, Zaki, and Ooka

Part: pro/?

Prolog: The Troublemakers

99999

Name: Iean Ador/ Ookami Kami

Birthday: 7/4/86

Deck: Warrior/Dragon

Gender: Male

Back-round: Iean's parents want him to carry on with the family business: a Pizza Parlor called: New York's Italian Pizza in Little Italy, New York City he is Christina and Bill Gates Jr.'s partner in crime./Ookami Kami owns his own game shop called: Ookami's hobby Shop. Most of the games he sells are strategy games. His favorite strategy for Dual Monster is to use high-powered monsters to blow away his opponents. He has a Kimono dragon for a pet. He finds a card after a strange dream. He found a small Blue Eyes.

99999

Name: Bill Gates Jr.

Birthday: 7/4/77

Deck: Five God Dragon (main)

Gender: Male

Back-round: The son of Bill Gates, he is in the middle of taking over Microsoft, cousin of Christina Gates./Upstart duelist, cousin of Seto and Yumi Kaiba he is known for his Five God Dragon and five Blue Eyes White Dragons. He has a pet Red Eyes.

99999

Name: Christina Gates/Yumi Kaiba

Birthday: Labor Day 68

Deck: Dragon/Spell-caster (main)

Gender: Female

Back-round: Heiress of Microsoft, she has three decks, her main deck is made of Dragons and Spell-casters her most powerful dragon being the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Another of her decks is a Fiend deck, which is she uses when she is angry. And a Thunder deck which she uses when she is happy./Twin sister of Seto Kaiba. She is the one who travels to the different countries to check the different Kaiba Lands. She has a pet cat named Bastet. She was found by a small Chaos Emperor Dragon.

99999

Name: Akai

Birthday: Unknown

Deck: Fairy/Dragon/Spell Caster

Gender: Female

Back-round: Unknown

99999

Name: Kiru

Birthday: Unknown

Deck: Insect/Water

Gender: Male

Back-round: Not much is known

99999

Name: Goku

Birthday: Unknown

Deck: Dragon/Machine

Gender: Male

Back-round: Unknown


	2. The Beginning of a New World

Hi! This is Sphinx, Zaki, and Ooka. Title subject to change.

Description: Three adults, addicted to Dual Monsters, get sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Television show when they are watching 0 session. The three are troublemakers, one is a hacker, on does research, and one creates viruses. They get sucked into GX.

Disclaimer: Sphinx, Zaki, and Ooka don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or GX. If we did, Gx would be very different.

99999

Title: The Law Breakers

Author(s): Sphinx Mouto, Zaki, and Ooka

Part: 1/?

Chapter One: The Beginning of a New World

99999

It was brunch and as always Bill and Christina Gates were heading towards New York's Italian Pizza to meet with Iean to discuss where they would strike next with their viruses. The last person they had struck was still trying to kill the virus on the computer. These three specialized in viruses that attacked the CPU of the computer, making it almost impossible to destroy. The three of them were expert hackers.

Once Bill and Christina walked in the door of the Pizzeria they discovered that they needed to save their partner in crime. Iean was getting another lecture on how to run the Pizzeria.

"…And that is how you will run this restaurant." Iean's father said.

But father I don't want to run the restaurant!" Iean protested.

"Hey Mr. Ador! We need to talk with Iean." Christina called.

Mr. Ador begrudgingly let Iean get away from the lecture. Iean walked over and led his two partners in crime to their usual corner of the parlor. Five minutes later a waitress walked over and took drink orders: a Shirley Temple, a Coca Cola, and a Cherry Coke. After the waitress left, they went back to planning which virus to use.

99999

"Hey," Christina intoned as they walked down the street. "I heard that a new card shop opened last week! Why don't we go check it out? I heard from a classmate that the name kind of strange… it's called 'Yami's Ultimate Card Shop'."

"Why don't we go to Jamba Juice 1 first?" asked Bill. "That way we can miss the after school rush."

""How about we Super Charge our drinks?" asked Iean.

At Jamba Juice the trio chatted as they sat, waiting for their Super Charged Razzmatazz, Pineapple Blast, and a second Razzmatazz 2. "I think this was a good idea, this way we don't have to wait for ever to be helped in the new card shop." Christina commented jovially.

A few minutes later, they walked out of the drink shop with their drinks. Christina led the way to the card shop where they were met by Mana, one of the only two employees.

"Welcome to Yami's Ultimate Card Shop, how can I be of service?" she asked giddily.

"Hi! I'm Christina and these are my friends, Bill and Iean," said Christina. "We're just looking."

"Tell me if you need anything."

"We will," Christina answered.

The three of them split up to look around the store. Iean walked to the back of the store. At the back, he found an unmarked door. He whistled to get Christina and Bill to come to him.

"What is it?" asked Bill. "What did you find?"

"I found a door with no markings on it," Iean explained. "I wonder where it goes…" Iean went to open the door.

"Iean! Stop!" called Christina. She shivered visibly. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Why? What's the worst that could happen?"

"I just had a really bad feeling Iean…"

Iean opened the door anyway. Once the door was opened, a wind picked up. "What's going on?" Iean asked, shouting over the wind.

"What's going on?" shouted Christina when Iean disappeared.

Bill was too shocked to answer, even as he and Christina disappeared.

TBC…

99999

We wish for you to review and hope you like what you've read.


End file.
